Plexio Union
"Unite Unite"- Plexio Unite "Ice people stronk"- Plexio and Vladystok "Give me back Degason" - Poson Overview Plexio Union is very large country located in the North and is made up of smaller countries. History, Unification Period In 865 Plexio (OG) was tired of being bossed around by the stronger southern countries and proposed his neighboring sister, Snowlands unite with him and make a larger and stronger country. Snowlands agreed and then they convinced their brother to do the same as well. The Union was properly established 868 and Svegoska formerly joined in 872. In 881 Degason, a nearby empire, was struggling to compete with Rartia and decided to join the Plexio Union. The unification was a success but Degason was a large country and was hard to assimilate and proccess and around 900 the region of Poson began to protest the Unification and sceeded from the Union. History, Expansion Period In 1466 the Yangzti empire Began to crumble as its stability was coming to an end. In 1468 Plexio Union declared war on the Yangtzi Empire by invading Li Yang, the war dragged on for 3 years and then Plexio Union was victorious and then annexed Li yang and set the border for Khyberia. In the 1700s Plexio and Eikovia, a close relative, teamed up and fought against Rartia over the nations of Katvia, Namin and Knockstan. However in 1744 a very bloody war was fought and Plexio defeated Rartia in 1750 shocking the world. However Eikovia almost suffered a genocide and huge financial problems and united with Plexio in late 1749. As a result a treaty was signed giving Katvia, Namin and Knockstan independence in 1750. In 1766 Venland declared a referendum and left the Union and in 1768 Juttland and Cherbourg followed suit and also declared independence. Howver Plexio did not make a huge response and decided to congratulate the 3 countries. However Poson thought this was an opening and thet Plexio Union wasa growing soft so in 1771 Poson launched in invasion with it's allies: Kyoslavia, Hekoslavia, Dinoslavia, Omsoslavia, and Phytoslavia, on the Degasonian Island of Rosnov. The war ended in 1773 in a "draw". And Poson seized the Island but all the alliance nations of Poson were destroyed by Plexio and annexed. History, Communist Revolution During the year 1839 the government's corrupt leadership caused a stock market crash, and factored in with the loss and embargo on certain ports the citizens began to grow restless. In 1842 a rise of communist activists began to plague the Union. And in 1847 a civil war broke out between the old Republic and the new communist government. In 1849 the communists prevailed however Degason and Li yang weren allowed to kepp Semi-Capitalist governments. History, Uprisings As the Country began to rest, it became violent again. The citizens of Li Yang did not like the communists and in 1909 began a riot killing 23 Svegoskan citizens. As a result all ethnic Li Yangians were oppressed and were given curfews and under large regulation. The Li Yangian government were executed and the citizens were forced into communism. This event was later called the "Red Civilian Massacre". Even though the punishment on Li Yangian citizens were great and intimidating some ethnic groups in the Union did not care. In what became to be known as the "Vinskta Port Bombing", a joint operation of Kyoslavian and Hekoslavian terrorist of up to 34 people assaulted the port city of Vinskta with improvised weapon and an improvised armoured car on January 14, 1924. The terrorists shot 33 workers killing 27 and held 90 others hostage and wounding 4 Polkslandish Sailors. Then setting a bomb destroying thousands of dollars in cargo and killing 45 of the 90 hostages and all of the remaining wounded including the Polkslandish sailors. As a response Plexion soldiers hunted the terrorist and the hostages along with a detachment of 100 Polkslandish soldiers. All terrorists were captured and were not given right to trial. In the capital on June 14, 1981 all families of the victims participated in the public execution of all 34 terrorists and other cooperating people. All hostages were rescued safely and returned to their family. The execution was brodcasted on national tv and no large scale domestic terrorist attacks were attempted in the future. History, Anti Drug Association During the 1920's drugs were getting quite popular thus Plexion and Vladystokian scientists started a national movement and the Anti Drug Association which is still active. The association worked toward stopping drug trafficking and laws to prevent large scale drug influence. Thsi also had a different impact as this was the first time Vladystokian and Plexions worked with each other so well and was seen as national bonding. History, Great War, WIP In 1930 Plexio Union made a huge mistake, invading Partniem. This event soon sparked the Great war which would then lead to the death of millions of Plexion soldiers and cause the Union to be split into several tiny pieces. States Plexio: Main Nation Snowlands Svegoska Li Yang: Under heavy restrictions Eikovia: Given certain freedoms and is allowed to leave once recovered (Also Plexio's favorite clay) Degason: Allowed to be semi-autonomous Kyoslavia: Under heavy restrictions Hekoslavia: Under heavy restrictions Dinoslavia: Currently Puppet State Omsoslavia: Not allowed to have political influence Phytoslavia: Not allowed to have political influence Friends Katvia- My favorite Son, he is helpful and hardworking but he always is so tired. I do feel bad, plox let me anschluss u. Knockstan- He is my son but he doesn't seem to like to work with others,Ii think I didn't teach him enough. Also Plox help your brother, he is tired and needs a hand. Namin- You are freaking weird. My son who is rebellious and likes Partniem a bit to much, PLOX GIB CLAY. ADA- You are such a cute daughter, you are also my most proudest child, keep it up! Plox let me drink vodka. Snowlands- You are my odd sister who keeps getting frost bite but your people are hardworking an nice. Vladystok- I love you so much honey! Easter Federation- You help me alot with financing, but plox stop eating dog. Jaqar- I don't really like Kebab but you are my favorite Kebab. Crembin- You are such a cute younger sister but why won't you join me. Venland- Your Vladystok's nice brother, your a pretty nice guy but please cut down on the moonshine. Also why did you leave me, you were'nt a bad guy. Taipan- Your far away but you help me alot. Khyber- You saved my life a bunch, I thank you for your help. Svegoska- You were the next one to join, and you let me into sea! Rosnov- One day, One day.... Eikovia- I feel really bad for you, Katvia, Namin and Knockstan are my kids too, you did a good job, you should rest, remember you can get independence when you ask. Neutral Anschluss Agon- You like Rartia thus you will be anschlussed on the spot. But your not horrible. Colsa- Your pro-communist and cool but please shut up about the "Old Days". Vjern- I want your clay. Northern Uljek Tribes- PLOX GIB SEAL AND CLAY. Baravea- Good trading partner but weak. Karastonia- We can into snow. Juttland- You smell but your still family. Why you leave me though? Degason- Its complicated.... Polksland- You helped evil terrorist but you keep asking for more stuff. Also you trade and gib me food. but your too juicy to resist, gib clay. Al'Kat- Meh at least you don't bomb just me. Cherbourg- Stinky clay I'm glad you left. Dinoslavia- Hehe, you are my puppet. Omsoslavia and Dinoslavia- You cooperate but you helped Poson and are friends with terrorist slavs. Enemies Kyoslavia and Heko Slavia- REMEMBER VINSKTA PORT BOMBING, REMOVE! YOU TWO ARE A HORRIBLE CLAY, I'M NOT EVEN THAT BAD. Sogengrad- How could a sibling of Vladystok be so bad? Poson- I WANT ROSNOV BACK PLOX GIB I WILL ANSCHLUSS YOU. Raracto- Gib North. Rartia- I HATE YOU SO MUCH YOU ARE SO EVIL WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU ALL YOU WANT IS CLAY JEEZ I WILL DESTROY YOU. Partniem- I just want your clay. Your not a bad person, but I just want some delicious clay. Tosnia- Gypsy Scum Marshanora- EWW A KEBAB, sorry Jaqar. Sultania- STOP BOMBING ME YOU FILTHY KEBAB. AL'ton- Sand Kebab. Votavoa- You remove kebab but you team up with Rartia. Tonland- You used to attack me alot but now your small, hah! Li Yang- STOP REBELLING, REMEMBER RED CIVILIAN MASSACRE, REPAY SVEGOSKA FOR HORRIBLE ACTIONS!!!! Category:Countries